


男孩们的裙子下面有什么

by Lancieee



Series: LM合集 [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancieee/pseuds/Lancieee
Summary: 当然是有自由、平等与博爱。





	男孩们的裙子下面有什么

*   
“我们得做点什么。”   
安灼拉说这话时，两道浅金色的眉毛皱在一起，拧出了一个严肃认真的小疙瘩。   
他们围成一圈，每个人都面对着中间的课桌，桌子上放着一张纸，边缘有些参差，那是古费拉克下课后从告示栏上撕下来的新校规，其中的一行被黄色的荧光笔标记了出来，写道：「女同学不得在校园内穿着暴露，例如短裙、吊带等。」   
热安显然是有些生气了：“用不着他们来告诉我们该穿什么，”他说着，双手叉在胸前，脸颊也有点泛红，“这根本就是羞辱。”   
弗以伊拍了拍他的肩膀。他是ABC社团中最年长的，大其他人两届，明年就该毕业了，因此显得格外稳重。“这个荒唐的规定每年都有，”他说道，“早就该有人做点什么了，我大一的时候也写过抗议书，但是没什么用——他们甚至说我是为了别的‘私人目的’，很可笑。”   
他没有明说是什么“私人目的”，但大家纷纷领会了过来，紧接着就是一阵愤慨的低声谴责，甚至连一向怠于发表意见的格朗泰尔都不忿地低语起来，一下说了一连串的粗口。如果弗以伊说这话是为了安抚一下勃鲁维尔，那他失败得很彻底。热安的脸更红了。   
“我们不能鼓励女同学违抗规定，”马吕斯说，“她们可能会被记过的，而且你们也知道学生会内的性别歧视有多严重。”   
房间里安静了一会儿。他们都意识到马吕斯是对的，不仅是记过的问题，恐怕从此以后违规的女同学在学校里都不会太好过。鼓励弱者对抗权力不过是以卵击石罢了，他们要做的是保护这脆弱的一枚蛋，而不是要它碎成一地壮烈的残骸。   
“这个规定，”过了好一会儿，公白飞慢慢地说，“只说了不许女同学穿吊带和短裙。”   
格朗泰尔挑起了眉毛。   
若李看着他，“你的意思是——”   
“我们来穿！”古费拉克大声说着，露出了这天晚上的第一个笑容，“我必须要今天第两百次宣布，飞儿你太棒了。”   
公白飞对他微笑。古费拉克兴奋的笑容很快感染了其他人，气氛从刚才的凝重逐渐变得热烈起来，只有安灼拉还是低着头，显出一副沉思的神情：“我们上哪儿找这些裙子和吊带呢？要知道我们的体型比大部分女同学都高大。”   
古费拉克大笑起来。事情发展到这一步，剩下的问题对他来说就都不是问题了。   
“放心，安琪，”他说，“我一定为你找到最适合你的花裙子。”   
安灼拉这才放下心来，点了点头，紧绷的神色也缓和了些许。   
格朗泰尔跟着补充道：“记得帮巴阿雷也借一条——最好是有蕾丝边的，他最喜欢那种风格了。”他今天晚上有拳击课，没来开会，因此错过了这次里程碑式的事件。格朗泰尔在心里为他感到遗憾。虽然ABC社团此前也惹出过不少“事端”，但这样公开和学校作对还是第一次。毕竟他们才刚刚上一年级。   
古费拉克手一挥道：“没问题。你有什么特殊需求吗，R？”   
“不用帮我借了，”格朗泰尔晃了晃手机，“我自己去问爱潘妮就行。”   
安灼拉本来一直略微垂着头，听到这话突然转过来盯着他，问道：“为什么？”   
“呃，”格朗泰尔愣了一下，“因为我想穿她那条小黑皮裙好久了？”   
安灼拉没再追问。格朗泰尔于是低头发了两条消息，第一条给巴阿雷，第二条给爱潘妮。 

 

*   
爱潘妮笑得差点把手机摔到地上去，伽弗洛什从游戏机上抬起头看了她一眼。   
“怎么啦？”他问。   
“格朗泰尔问我借裙子。”爱潘妮边笑边说。   
“他啥？”   
“还是黑色小牛皮的那条。”   
“他有女朋友了？我还以为他和安灼拉——”   
“他没有女朋友，”爱潘妮擦了擦眼泪，“他们现在要为了社会正义穿裙子了——还有高跟鞋，我的天。他真以为自己能穿进我的鞋？”   
伽弗洛什显得比她冷静多了，好像男孩穿裙子不是什么大事一样，“说不定，”他说，“于什鲁女士的鞋他能穿得上。”   
于什鲁女士是他们的房东，她身材魁梧，人却很亲切，这几年来一直对他们不错，甚至有好几次在德纳第夫妇找上门问他们要钱的时候把他们拦在门外。伽弗洛什挺喜欢她。看来格朗泰尔的高跟鞋问题解决了。爱潘妮“嗯”了一声作为回应。   
伽弗洛什打着游戏，漫不经心地问道：“那你要给他化妆吗？”   
爱潘妮思索了一会儿，再次大笑起来。   
“噢，”她说，“他会喜欢烟熏妆的。” 

 

*   
古费拉克弄到了一大堆裙子。   
他亲自把每一条裙子送到朋友们的手里，还送上了自己美好的祝愿。 

*   
热安拒绝了他。   
“我自己有裙子，”热安解释道，“不过谢谢你。” 

 

*   
和往常一样，安灼拉是这群朋友们中到教室最早的一个，但因为这天早上花了不少功夫去系裙子上的蝴蝶结，他到的时候已经有不少人坐在了座位上，他们本来正三五凑在一起说着话，看到安灼拉走进来，一下子就全都安静了。   
安灼拉神色如常，平静地走到他以往的座位上——第一排正中间的一个坐了下来。如果你问他对穿这条满是蝴蝶结和花边的短裙和吊带衫有什么感受的话，他可能会告诉你“确实很凉快”，不过也确实没人敢问他为什么要穿这个就是了。他穿这些就像平时穿衬衫长裤一样坦诚，甚至还拿了条同色的鲜红发带搭配他的裙子（事实上，那条发带是热安找给他的），为了下午发传单方便，还套了双黑色的运动鞋，也不管它看起来和裙子有多么不搭配。   
他根本没在意其他人的反应，只是拿出了手机，这天从他起床开始，他们的群聊消息提示就没有消停过。安灼拉从头翻起，第一条不出意外地来自古费拉克，他拍了一张自己穿背带裙的照片发出来，还一连发了一大串赞美之词；下面的一段是热安对他的回应，并且询问有没有人需要帮忙的消息，他是他们之间最习惯穿裙子的那个，安灼拉依稀记得他之前就穿过几次；巴阿雷立刻表示自己特别需要他的援助，他想起昨晚古费拉克把那条大码蕾丝裙塞进巴阿雷怀里的时候，他那一脸不知所措的表情，安灼拉笑了起来，他把消息记录划到了最下面，没有一条来自格朗泰尔。   
「还有十五分钟上课，」他打字道，「别迟到。」   
大家纷纷回复他「不会」「在路上了」和「三分钟到」等等，还是没有来自格朗泰尔的消息。 

 

*   
教室里死一般的凝重氛围一直到热安跟赖格尔搀扶着巴阿雷走进教室才有所放松。安灼拉和他们问好，巴阿雷撑着桌子，一脸虚弱地抱怨这衣服勒得他要喘不过气来了，赖格尔同情地拍了拍他的肩。   
“是你的胸围太大了。”他笑着说道。   
热安看上去则完全像个女孩儿，他甚至给自己的长发编了辫子，小碎花的蝴蝶结搭在他瘦削又挺拔的肩膀上。   
“若李今天上午得呆在实验室，”他对安灼拉说，“他说下午到广场去跟我们会和。”   
安灼拉点了点头，还没来得及说什么，热安就被他身后的女孩子们叫走了。 

 

*   
气氛在公白飞和古费拉克到达之后立刻活跃了许多。古费拉克向别人解释了缘由，热情地邀请一些感兴趣的男同学来跟他们一起穿短裙和吊带，因为“真的很凉爽”，还趁机塞出去了好几张传单。那些传单是他们昨晚在赖格尔的公寓拿他的打印机印的。公白飞在他旁边的座位上坐了下来，推了一下眼镜。   
“感觉不错？”公白飞问道。   
“没什么感觉。”安灼拉坦白。   
公白飞今天穿的是件蓝白相间的吊带连衣裙，还穿了双白色的绑带凉鞋，那双鞋，安灼拉推测，应该是热安借给他的。   
这会儿距离上课只有三分钟了，安灼拉又看了一次表，终于问道：“你见到格朗泰尔了吗？”   
“没有，从昨晚就没见了。”   
“他一直没回复我的消息。”安灼拉说。   
公白飞思考了一会儿，拍了拍刚坐下来的古费拉克的手臂：“你见到格朗泰尔了吗？”   
“他一大早就去爱潘妮那儿了，”古费拉克说，“我早上五点在楼下碰到他了，还叮嘱了他别忘了这事，他说不会。”   
安灼拉点了点头。   
要是说实话，他担心的不是这个。 

 

*   
当代社群文化课的老教授看着他们。   
坐在第一排的三个人看着这位老教授。   
“你们穿这个干嘛？”一分钟之后，老教授问道。   
古费拉克声音响亮：“凉快啊。” 

 

*  
在他们僵持了将近三分钟后，教室门被推开了。   
格朗泰尔踩着高跟鞋走了进来，他穿了一条漆黑的皮裙，吊带上还镶着铆钉，被教室窗外的阳光晒得闪闪发光的。他摘下墨镜，被化妆品涂得又卷又翘的睫毛忽闪了两下。   
“我迟到了吗？”他说，“真不好意思。”   
他们的教授看起来有些过载。 

 

*   
安灼拉感觉到自己的嘴角不自觉地扬了起来。他早该猜到格朗泰尔要借题发挥的。   
他趁着老教授还没反应过来的时候一如往常地向教室后面晃过去，路过安灼拉的桌边，咧开涂了暗红色唇膏的嘴唇冲他微笑。安灼拉也笑着对他点了点头，古费拉克在旁边兴奋地小声询问公白飞“要不要也去找爱潘妮化个妆”。他的手机震动了一下。   
老教授敲了敲讲台，强作镇定地继续上课，好像刚才格朗泰尔不曾进来过一样，但额头上却冒出了汗。安灼拉觉得好笑。他拿出手机看了一眼。   
新的群聊消息来自热安。   
「红与黑」，他说道。   
古费拉克在一边窃笑起来。 

 

*   
安灼拉花了十分钟才反应过来他在暗示什么。   
于是他再一次拿起手机，给格朗泰尔发了个消息：「裙子不错。」   
格朗泰尔立刻就回复了他，看来他也没想听这位已经语无伦次的老教授在说什么。   
「谢谢」他说，「你的也很棒」。这种互相称赞的情形在他们之间实属稀有。安灼拉在古费拉克凑过来看他的手机屏幕之前把它收了起来。 

 

*   
等到了他们下午到广场上发传单的时候，已经有不少别的男同学加入了他们的行列——要知道，古费拉克昨天借到的裙子和吊带可不止九份，甚至有不少女同学也特地换了衣服来支持他们。若李终于匆忙赶到的时候，广场上已经聚集了不少人，他穿的是职业化的短筒裙，“这样套白大褂比较方便”，他一边解释，一边拿起了一沓传单。   
学校的活动广场中间没有种树，这会儿太阳正挂在头顶，晒得人睁不开眼。安灼拉眯起眼睛，问刚下课不久的弗以伊道：“你看到格朗泰尔了吗？”   
他觉得自己似乎今天问这句话有点多，好在公白飞和古费拉克到广场的另一边去了，听不见他的问话。弗以伊看了看四周：“没有，但是他好像二十分钟前还在这儿呢，可能找巴阿雷他们去了。”   
巴阿雷、赖格尔和热安负责在学校门口那边发传单。安灼拉点了点头，他看了眼手中的传单，“让我们自己决定穿什么”，它坦荡荡地说。若李微笑着把这些纸分给他医学院的同学们，还拜托她们帮忙分发一些。   
“当然，”一个女孩子说，“不让穿吊带？在实验服里穿短袖简直会要人命。”   
安灼拉对她们的支持表示了感谢，话还没有说完，就听见背后传来高跟鞋走路的声音，他转过身去，果然是格朗泰尔。他两只手上拿了五支甜筒，有一个被他啃过了，白色的奶油上沾着暗红色的唇膏印。   
“嘿，”格朗泰尔对他笑，“我去买了点冰淇淋。”   
他很高兴这会儿格朗泰尔没戴墨镜，他得承认，那种哑光的黑色眼影很适合他墨绿色的眼睛。“多谢。”他说着，拿过了一支甜筒，它已经有些化了，但仍然冰凉而且甜腻。弗以伊和若李也一人拿了一支，剩下的一支被他送给了刚才说话的女孩子，她对他的眼影大加赞赏。 

 

*   
他们决定借机休息一会儿，到广场边的树荫下面坐坐，但还没走到那里，便被学生会的人拦了下来。   
“你们在搞什么？”那人问道。   
安灼拉注意到他们同样也是四个人，他考虑着会不会有人去找热安和赖格尔他们的麻烦，好在巴阿雷和他们在一起，古费拉克他就更不用担心了。想到这里，他平静地回答道：“社团活动。”   
“什么社团？”那人一脸嘲讽，安灼拉想起这人的诨名是叫“铁牙”的，在和主席混熟加入学生会之前，是个浑身恶臭的小混混，“异装癖不成？”   
奶油融化下来，滴在他的手上，太阳晒着人声嘈杂的广场，四下里热得像沙漠。   
安灼拉握紧了手中的甜点。   
格朗泰尔走上前去，一把将没吃完的冰淇淋直捅在那人的脸上。   
“去你妈的。”他说。 

 

*   
安灼拉从来不知道，原来高跟鞋在打架的时候能那么好用。   
“他的脚背肯定全青了。” 格朗泰尔和他一起站在督导室门前，一边偷笑一边告诉他。   
安灼拉也忍不住笑了起来。 

 

*  
“你们两个都要记大过。”沙威通知他们。   
“为什么？”格朗泰尔说，“因为穿了我们想穿的衣服吗？”   
沙威的脸色毫无波动，“因为你们打架。”   
“那么，那几个学生会的人也该被记大过。”安灼拉说道，“如果按照学校的标准，先动手打人的是他们，不是格朗泰尔。冰淇淋伤不了任何人。”   
“这件事学校会另行决断。”沙威说，“并且，你们要立刻换回正常的衣服。”   
“我觉得我们的衣服非常正常。”格朗泰尔说，“既没有涉及性别、种族歧视，也没有宣扬政治立场，它到底哪里不正常？它违反哪一条规定了？麻烦您找出来给我们看看。”   
沙威的脸色有些不好看了，安灼拉却微笑起来。他们两个并肩站在督导室里，身着吊带短裙，上面全被尘土沾脏了，手掌因为出汗和融化的奶油变得黏糊糊的，身上甚至还带着瘀伤，但他微笑起来，因为胜利的味道总是惹人喜爱。   
“你们要被记大过。”沙威又强调了一次。安灼拉知道这不过是强作镇定而已。   
“请便。”格朗泰尔说道。   
“请便，”安灼拉也说，“不过我们会一直这样穿——直到你们撤销那条可笑的规定，让我们自由地穿我们想穿的衣服。如果没别的事的话，我们就先走了。”   
他走了，拉着格朗泰尔的手。他们的手都发着黏，但也同样发着热。 

 

*   
第二天学校的告示栏里新帖了一张纸，不过不是校规，而是道歉信。   
“‘选择穿什么衣服是每个人的权利’，”古费拉克念道，“‘没有人应当因为他或者她的穿着而受到伤害’。那么我猜这次我们算是胜利了？”   
他们在缪尚咖啡馆庆祝，甚至开了瓶红酒，每个人都在笑着，连缩在角落喝酒的格朗泰尔也不例外。安灼拉站了起来。   
“是，但也不是，”他沉声道，“直到现在我们才认识到，不允许男性穿裙子和高跟鞋是多么荒谬的刻板印象。着装自由不该只包括女性，就像平权不止解放女性一样。性别平等该废除所有的刻板印象与性别角色，解放是属于所有人的。”   
他抬起头，太阳落在他的金发上。   
“十九世纪的时候，我们为女性争取穿裤子的权利。”安灼拉说，“现在该是我们为男性争取穿裙子的权利的时候了。” 

 

FIN.


End file.
